1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a photo printer having a detachable connection module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of digital technology, image-capturing devices, such as mobile phones and digital still cameras, have become lower priced and more convenient in portability, and as a result, become an increasing part of peoples daily life. In order to store moving or static images captured by the image-capturing device, a compact flash card (CF card) which stores those images in digital format (e.g. JPG format) is a widely-used storage medium. Then, the CF card with those images can connect to a computer to do further processing so as to improve image effects. Certainly, the compact flash card can connect to a photo printer to print the images on a medium such as paper.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional CF card 20 with grooves 22 connecting with a connector 14 according to prior art. The printer 10 includes a circuit board 12 with a connector 14. The connector 14 includes a set of conducting terminals 16 for engaging with the grooves 22 of the CF card 20 in order to transmit the data stored in the CF card 20. The data can then be processed by using chips on the circuit board 12.
Generally speaking, the position where the grooves 22 of the CF card 20 and the connector 14 are engaged is apt to be broken, especially if a careless user tries to insert the CF card 20 with force when the grooves 22 are not aligned with the conducting terminals 16. Such a movement could easily cause the conducting terminals 16 to snap. If the conducting terminals 16 are broken, it is very inconvenient for users to disassemble the printer 10 to replace the connector 14 with the broken conducting terminals 16.